


[SK] 歐體盛 Omegataimori

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Jim in heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nyotaimori, Nyotaimori!Jim, Omega!Jim, first heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 歐體盛AU / ABO / NC17 / Underage / Unwilling / sexual content大綱：Jim並沒有逃家而是被Frank監禁起來，因為Sam逃走了，所以Frank就監禁Jim不讓他逃。之後Frank開了家餐廳，就讓當時還沒成熟的O!Jim去當餐盤(請參考女體盛...) Jim很不想可是無奈因為不這樣回家會被打。沒想到上工第一天就成熟發情惹，然後那天剛好是Marcus帶Pike跟Spock去吃飯，各位看倌想想會帶人來這種餐廳用餐的會是好人麼？然後Pike跟Spock原本想立刻就走但Pike認出桌上的餐盤是Jim，他很震驚，而且Jim很明顯初次發情了（毀了餐點會被Frank打所以他很害怕一直發抖又一直扭動身體因為發情不舒服） Spock就直接把人救走，Pike追上去但是阻止不了一個發情的瓦肯人，直接標記！





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 有病

 

 

「Admiral Marcus是我的導師，是他帶領我加入艦隊的。Spock，今天是難得的機會，Admiral Marcus請我們吃飯，我希望你也能好好向他學習。」

 

「Captain，這是當然的，Admiral Marcus有許多功績，是值得學習的對象。」

 

「他來了。」

 

語罷，只見Admiral Marcus從車上下來。

 

Pike馬上過去迎接。

 

「Alexander，有段時間沒見了！」Pike伸出手。

 

Admiral Marcus握了Pike的手，另一隻手搭上他的腰。

 

「你最近訓練新生，還順利嗎？」

 

「非常好，這期的新生質素都很高。」

 

「我的女兒也進入學院了，你望你手下留情呀！」

 

「原來Carol都長這麼大啦！我上次看到她，還是個小女孩呢！」

 

「她的個性跟她媽媽一樣，很不服輸。還好，是個Alpha，不然以她的個性，如果是個Omega多吃虧呀！」

 

「唉，是呀，說到這個，學院最近也增收了不少Omega學生，他們的學習能力其實也不輸Alpha，如果可以——」話還沒說完，Admiral Marcus就打斷了他的話。

 

「這位就是剛從瓦肯科學院調任過來的Spock，對嗎？」

 

話被打斷，Pike只好先介紹Spock給他認識。

 

「是的，這位就是從瓦肯星來的Spock，他最近設計了小林丸測試，非常優秀。」

 

「Admiral Marcus，您好。」

 

「很好，很好，不如我們現在就進去吧！我跟這家餐廳的老闆很熟，最近他剛推出新菜色就找我來當第一批試吃的人，我真是迫不及待了呢！」

 

「聽你這麼說，應該真的不俗。」Pike說，「Spock，我們也不要讓Admiral多等，進去吧！」

 

「是的，Captain。」

 

才一進門，馬上就來了一個身型肥胖的男人上前迎接他們。

 

「Admiral Marcus！您果然來啦，真好真好，有您大駕光臨，小店真是蓬蓽生輝呀！」

 

「Frank，都多久的朋友了，何必這麼客套？來，我來跟你介紹，這位是我的學生，Captain Pike，這位是他的大副，Spock指揮官。」

 

「兩位大駕光臨，我真是三生有幸。」Frank伸出手就想握，Pike勉強跟他握手了但Spock完全無動於衷。

 

Frank也不自找沒趣了，他轉過身向Marcus說：「今天的菜色保證您滿意，這是我珍藏十多年的寶貝……搭配上好處女蟳、鮑魚等生猛海鮮，還有小羊羔肉等等的，嘿嘿，保證您吃了還想再吃，要怎麼吃都隨便您……」

 

Pike注意到了他們眉目之間的玄機，正兀自奇怪時，Spock卻開口說話道：「請問，有沒有提供素食。」

 

「呃……來蔗的人可都不是要吃素的……唉呀不過您想吃素，我們也能提供素菜。」Frank說，「小店甚麼都有，啊，別都站在這說話，讓我領各位去包廂吧！」

 

Pike跟Spock都覺得不太自在，但又不好意思說甚麼，就跟著進了包廂。

 

一進包廂，只見一張紅色的大桌子擺在眼前。

 

三人各自找了位置坐下。

 

「好了，Frank，也別拖拖拉拉了，上些酒水，然後就好上菜了。」

 

「是，是，馬上來。」

 

於是馬上，一瓶瓶上好的威士忌就這樣從桌子裡升了上來。

 

Frank馬上替三人倒酒，雖然Spock表示不喝酒，Frank還是替他倒了。

 

挑眉。

 

Pike開始覺得這是場鴻門宴。

 

但他不得不跟Marcus一起喝酒。

 

他用眼神囑咐了Spock，如果等下發生甚麼事，要趕快當機立斷。

 

這是一種艦長與大副間的默契。

 

然而Frank偷偷給Spock下了點巧克力。

 

幾巡之後，Spock覺得怪怪的，而Marcus略帶醉意地要Frank把他那個處女蟳、處女羊羔什麼的快端上來。

 

「好咧！」Frank按下按鈕，紅色桌子開了門，一個大型的東西緩緩升上。

 

Pike雖然略帶醉意，卻也發現那是個甚麼玩意兒。

 

那是一個金髮的年輕人，雖然他戴著面具，但他是一個年輕人沒有錯。

 

那年輕人竟然光著身體，被鐵鍊綁成大字型，身上放滿了蟹黃蟹膏蟹肉，還有鮑魚片……

 

他立刻站起來，想要離開，Marcus卻先一步，將他壓下。

 

「欸，Chris，不要不識相。」他拿起筷子，夾起鮑魚片前還先夾了那Omega乳頭，「唉呀，這是甚麼？怎麼夾不起來？」

 

桌上的人因為他這樣的動作而顫抖了。

 

Frank附和道：「這是他的乳頭呀，這可不是食物，不過您想要吃，也是可以的，只要記得不要咬下就好了。」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！那我等下去夾一下下面的球球也可以囉？」他用筷子戳了戳那孩子的陰囊。

 

「記得不要從上面弄掉就好了。然後你想餵他吃東西也可以，上面的嘴或下面的嘴巴都可以！」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」兩人大笑。

 

這聽在Pike耳裡非常刺，他受不了了。

 

「這是不正常的！Alexander，而且，那孩子正在哭！我的天，他甚至可能跟Carol一樣大而已，你怎麼可以做這種事！」他注意到了面具底下那雙藍色眼睛正在默默哭泣。

 

「不不不，您誤會了，本餐廳一切合法經營，這種『歐體盛』也是，每個Omega都是成年的……」

 

「成年就代表自願嗎？」

 

「當然，而且請放心，這Omega是我的兒子，今年十八歲。」他上前把面具摘掉，「這位是我的兒子，James。」然後暗自捏了Jim一把，提醒著他如果搞砸就有他好受。

 

「虎毒不食子，你怎麼會讓自己的孩子來做這種事情？！而且Omega尤其更要注重……」他轉過身，看了那桌上楚楚可憐的Omega，突然想到了一個人。

 

「James……Kirk？」

 

那孩子震了一下。

 

「Pike走上前，把Frank推開。」他用相位槍將Jim雙手上的鐵鍊燒斷，「我的天呀！你是Jim！」不顧他身上有食物，Pike將他抱入懷裡，「你是Jim！天啊！我一直找不到你……」

 

Jim被這突如其來的懷抱嚇到，他急忙想推開Pike，因為他看到了Frank憤怒的眼神。

 

他一推開就馬上躺回去，還把東西撿回來放身上。

 

「Jim！」Pike難過地喚了一聲，又把他拉起，「我是你爸爸的朋友，Christopher Pike，你不要害怕，不要害怕……」

 

Jim起先還是不斷掙扎，而Pike注意到了他異常的體溫。

 

「孩子，你是不是生病了？」他摸摸Jim的額頭，發現他非常燙。

 

「等等，不對……」他聞到了一陣清香。

 

這孩子發情了！

 

這味道聞起來，應該是初次發情……

 

他轉過身向Frank說道：「他的年齡是成年了，可是身體還沒有，你竟然讓他來做這種事情！我現在就要找人來逮捕你！Spock，麻煩你幫我把Jim帶到安全的地方去。」

 

「是，Captain。」

 

「Chris，何必如此呢？」Marcus想要阻止他，也想阻止Spock把Jim帶走。不過沒用，Pike已經把Frank撂倒，而Spock在此之前就已經打電話報警。

 

Spock接近Jim，伸手向他表示友好。

 

Jim看了看Spock，不敢動作。他的身體因為劇烈的變化而不斷扭動。

 

「不要怕，我是來幫你的。」

 

Jim又看了看他，才決定將手伸出去。

 

兩個人的手碰到一塊時，兩人都感到了一串電流。

 

雙方的信息素都不受控制越來越濃。

 

「糟糕！」Pike發現不對勁，甚至自己也有了些反應。

 

他想叫Spock先退開，可是瓦肯人的三倍嗅覺早就讓他被Omega的信息素啃食。

 

Spock整個人臉色發綠，頓了一下。

 

接著他像是發狂似的，徒手扯斷Jim的腳鐐就將人抱起，往外就是衝。

 

「Spock！」Pike暗叫不妙。，他趕快連絡他的首席醫官，「McCoy，幫我鎖定Spock，快！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道你們褲子都脫了一半，不過我要去忙其他事情了，嘿嘿～


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus/Pike強制內容注意！  
> 有人想看派爹被上  
> 我就腦包了

Pike幽幽轉醒。

 

機靈的他馬上發現自己身處異地。

 

還裸體。

 

「……」

 

當然，他也立刻想起來他失去意識的前一刻發生甚麼事。

 

是Marcus！他把他敲昏之後，顯然是帶來某個隱蔽的地方。

 

Pike深知不妙，因為他覺得自己的信息素正在慢慢散發，後庭也開始流出東西。

 

何況還裸體？一個被脫光衣服的Omega很危險。但他不覺的下體很痛，應該是還沒有被怎麼樣。

 

回想起在那間怪飯店的時候，Jim突然來的發情，而他同樣深感異樣……那間店，莫非在空調裡下了什麼藥物。

 

只對Omega有用的藥物。

 

那家店，真的是黑店。Jim竟然被那種人收養……啊！Jim！

 

Spock那時候看起來似乎將要發情？Jim可能會有危險！

 

「在想啥？Chris。」Marcus突然出現，讓Pike嚇了一跳。但他馬上恢復鎮定，保持警戒。

 

雖然他知道自己隨時會堅守不住。

 

「Chris你知道嗎？從你還是學生的時候我就對你有意思了……」Marcus抓住Pike想反抗的雙手，用腳分開Pike的雙腿。

 

「你……我已經結婚了！」他早就嫁給Number One了，他早就已經被標記了，Marcus還想怎麼樣？

 

「我想要你，從你十幾歲想到現在，」他釋放出信息素，Pike感覺自己軟了下來，後穴的水越來越多，「趁你的Number One不在，我想擁有你……我想把我的陰莖放到你這裡……」Marcus將手指堵在Pike穴穴的前面，故意輕碰又擠壓，模仿陰莖要捅入的感覺。

 

Omega生理機能果然被騙，Pike覺得身體越來越熱，水也越來越多。

 

這樣不行！

 

他想，如果強烈掙扎一定會被用信息素擺平，他已經處於劣勢，不可輕舉妄動。於是他故意撇過頭，裝害羞。

 

為的就是讓Marcus以為他可能有意思。

 

「看來你很想要，你看看你的水，都把我的手掌打濕了。」他單手箝制住Pike的雙手，另一隻手離開Pike的後穴，開始撸動自己的陰莖。

 

Pike還在等時機。等Marcus走到他的陷阱裡……等他壓過自己，等他能夠勾到Marcus的衣服，他就能夠使出那招……

 

雖然很危險……

 

Marcus見Pike看起來一副害羞的模樣，他滿意極了。

 

「看起來你也是喜歡我的，對吧？我等等就讓你嚐嚐男性Alpha的陰莖，一定比女性Alpha的還要舒服。」他將陰莖對準洞口。

 

這讓Pike一顫。他不自覺扭動了下身，不想迎合Marcus，卻被後者當作迫不及待。

 

「等等就會讓你爽到翻。我會操進你的生殖腔，讓你懷有我的孩子，讓你爽到忘記那個女人……」

 

Pike心想，Number One最近無故的調職應該就是Marcus搞的鬼！不然他們夫妻怎麼會硬生被分開？

 

可惡，眼下沒有勝算，只好順水推舟，假裝自己慾火焚身，一直喘氣。他張開手臂，假意地說：「抱我……」

 

然而Marcus只是用手指點了點他的嘴唇，「寶貝，等我先操你，再抱抱你。」

 

該死！

 

雖然Pike已經有心理準備，可是這種感覺還是令他作嘔。可是不這麼做，他無法逃……該死，他突然覺得這個人一定就是那個神秘人，一直阻擋他在艦隊裡推行Omega平權制度……

 

Marcus的陰莖輕鬆滑入Pike已然溼答答的後穴裡。他放開Pike的手，開始抽插。

 

Pike被抽插得好想尖叫，他恨自己的生理機能，為什麼明明是被強姦，為什麼明明他百般不願，可是身體卻如此反應……

 

他張開雙臂，假意想抱住Marcus，而後者確實中計。

 

當他身體壓上Pike的時候，Pike將他的衣服撩起。

 

緊抓已捲起的領口，雙手交叉，使出全力。保暖的衣物馬上變成索命的套環，讓Marcus感到窒息。

 

是的，衣服成了一道鎖命符，緊緊扣住他的脖子。

 

Marcus想掙脫，想打Pike，無奈Pike的手肘死死地，他的手被限制住，無法攻擊到Pike。

 

最後，他還是敗了。

 

缺氧過度，昏倒在Pike身上。

 

然而Pike不敢輕舉妄動，他還是堅持了幾秒，直到Marcus整張臉發青發紫，他才敢放手。

 

他鬆手後趕緊推開Marcus，Marcus已經疲軟的陰莖滑出通道，這感覺真噁心。Pike找了件外套就披在身上，趕快逃出這個房間。在外面他找到了自己的衣服與通訊器，立刻聯絡了艦隊還有警察。

 

在送醫過程中，他還是不忘詢問：「Jim在哪裡？Spock在哪裡？」

 

然而McCoy還是沒有消息。

 

另一廂。

 

Spock抱了Jim就變成像原始野獸那樣，瘋狂奔走。

 

他手中抱著的是稀世珍寶，是他的，別人不可以搶走，不可以！

 

他把Jim帶到一個隱蔽建築的地下室，這裡沒有人能夠看到他們，沒有人能夠看到他的獵物。

 

Jim早就已經被情慾撩撥，他身體不斷扭動，已經意識模糊。

 

他只覺得全身發燙發熱，好像快要死掉。

 

他只希望有誰能夠填滿自己，填滿他空虛的身體。

 

他雙手環抱Spock，下身不斷磨蹭Spock已然脹大的下體。

 

Spock經不起這樣的撩撥，他迅速扯下Jim身上的遮蔽，兩根手指就是直接捅入。

 

「嗯——」Jim用鼻音發出呻吟。

 

即便是現在，即便Frank已經不在旁邊，他仍然不敢隨便說話。

 

他雙唇緊閉，可是呻吟聲卻從鼻腔流出。

 

抽插一陣之後，Jim只覺得越來越意亂情迷。

 

他覺得遠遠不夠，他希望能被熱熱粗粗大大的東西填滿自己的下身。

 

而Spock則順勢掏出自己腫脹的，擁有三層龜頭的瓦肯陰莖。

 

誰管得了前戲？插了再說！

 

他對準Jim的穴口，不斷摩擦。從穴口通過會陰滑上Jim的陰莖，又從那裏滑回穴口。

 

幾番戳刺，他做好起手勢，準備一個衝刺就直接捅進，最好能撞開Omega的生殖腔，然後咬上那發腫的香腺體。

 

然而下一秒，他卻失去了意識。

 

「該死，如果我晚一步，這裡就要發生強姦案啦！」McCoy又拿出一支無痛注射器，替Omega注射。然後他收起他的無痛注射器，撿起地上的布，包好已經昏去的Omega。

 

「McCoy呼叫，可以把我們傳走了。」

  
[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是讓你們脫了褲子又穿上  
> 嘿嘿


	3. 下

下

Jim對Frank的官司已經打贏，因為他被Frank家暴又被逼未成年賣淫——雖然上工第一天就被救了——證據確鑿，Frank無從抵賴。由於事發當時，Jim只有十六歲——Frank騙人說他十八歲——所以後來Pike跟Number One收養了這個害羞男孩。

 

現在三個人住在同一個屋簷下。

 

噢，Number One因為這次事件的關係，自請調回地球。

 

McCoy很高興自己阻止了一場姦案的發生——不過Spock沒事，因為Jim原諒他被下了巧克力——如果當時他沒趕上，Spock就會因為跟未成年性交而被判刑——雖然未遂都還是一件醜聞就是了。

 

不過，自從Spock被判不起訴後，他就正式跟Jim提出交往，一路走來，兩人也交往兩年了。

 

另一方面，Pike跟Marcus的官司打了三年。

 

因為雙方都是艦隊中高階層人物，再加上Marcus也不是省油的燈，他還反告Pike傷害。

 

每次出庭時他的嘴臉都讓McCoy氣得牙癢癢的，卻也莫可奈何。

 

Jim在開庭前後總是無法入睡，因為他擔心Pike。而且，他總是不小心聽到Number One跟Pike談論案子的聲音。

 

他知道Number One總是擔心Pike會承受不住，但是Pike總是表現得很堅強。

 

可是他們都很清楚，甚至連Jim都很清楚，被侵犯過後，那種記憶不是說能忘記就能忘得了的。

 

Jim會將這些心事告訴Spock，後者總是安慰他說不用擔心太多，因為Pike是一個很堅強的Omega。

 

Jim說，希望自己能夠像Pike一樣。

 

Spock把他的頭靠近自己的肩膀，「你可以的。」

 

Jim稍微推開Spock一些，「不要這樣，我們現在在學院裡……」

 

Jim十八歲之後就加入了入了學院，由於Spock是教授的關係，他們在學校裡盡量保持距離，而且Jim不修Spock的課，也是為了避嫌。

 

而且下了課以後，Jim常常就直接跟Pike一起回家，很少跟Spock出去什麼的，所以基本上他們見面，都在學校。

 

「可是Jim，我們現在在我的辦公室……」不會有人看到。

 

「我……」潮紅立刻襲上Jim白嫩的臉頰，「我……」

 

他還沒準備好。

 

「Jim。」Spock用兩根手指觸碰了他的手掌，「請放心，我不會強迫你。這是我一輩子都不願意做的事情。」

 

「嗯……」

 

下課回家。

 

Pike發現Jim悶悶不樂，便找他過去說話。

 

「怎麼了，孩子？」他猜想可能跟Spock有關，「感情碰到什麼問題了嗎？」

 

「Chris，我……我不知道，我……」

 

「嘿！孩子，慢慢說，放輕鬆說，我們有一整晚的時間，別緊張。」

 

「我……我不知道，其實，我第一次觸碰到Spock的時候，我感覺到一股電流……然後我就開始很在意他，我……我愛他，可是……我不知道……我是不是應該……」

 

Pike笑了笑，果然是孩子。

 

「孩子，我年輕的時候也遇到一樣的問題，」他說，「讓我告訴你一個小故事……」

 

Pike將自己與Number One的故事告訴了Jim，包含他們第一次發生關係。

 

「你們……不是在結婚之後才……」

 

「孩子，那是因為我非常確定她就是我要共度一生的人。話又說回來了，雖然不怎麼浪漫，但是人總是有需求的，人都有七情六慾，只要注意好衛生，那些都不是問題。不管你是Alpha，還是Beta，甚至是Omega都沒有問題，沒有人能夠因為別人的性別而指責他們。」

 

Pike摸摸Jim的頭，「孩子，只要你認為自己準備好了，你就可以。不過切記，安全措施要做好，答應我好嗎？」

 

Jim給了Pike一個擁抱，「謝謝你，Chris。」

 

Pike拍拍他的背，然後給了站在後面的Number One一個笑容。

 

***

 

最終審判的結果出來了。

 

Pike打贏了這場官司。

 

Marcus被去職入監。

 

大批記者守在法院門外，等著Pike出來。

 

果然，當Pike跟Number One等人出來時，記者馬上包圍他們。

 

「Captain Pike，請問你今天的感覺？對判決有什麼想法？」

 

「Captain Pike，請問您有什麼話想說的嗎？」

 

「Mr. Kirk，作為養子，也作為被害人，請問您有什麼想說的嗎？」

 

Jim被這樣的問題嚇到，整個人退後了一步。

 

Spock馬上擋在他前面。

 

Pike很生氣，說：「你是不是新來的？怎麼分不清楚什麼該問，什麼不該問呢？」

 

他停下腳步，就站在法院前面的廣場，開始說話：「首先，我必須告訴大家，有些問題並不適合詢問受害者，這樣的問題可能會造成他們二次傷害。因此，我希望剛剛那位記者，可以跟Jim道歉。」

 

那位記者看起來非常不好意思。

 

而Pike繼續說道：「對於這次的判決，我覺得非常公道。對我來說，這是一段不堪回首的記憶。是的，作為一個Omega，被自己的導師性侵，我是怎麼也沒想到會發生這樣的事情。當然，一個Omega要怎麼才能掙脫Alpha呢？我們的力氣天生就比他們小，甚至，他們會用信息素來壓迫我們，所以我知道，Omega唯有以智取勝。因此，我才有機會逃脫。」

 

「我要說的是，社會上對Omega還是有很不公平的歧視，許多人總是喜歡說Omega穿太少，或是太晚還走在外面……這些都是屁話！為什麼Omega不能穿自己喜歡穿的衣服呢？為什麼Omega不能去自己想要去的地方呢？為什麼總是先檢討受害的人呢？各位，你們有沒有想過，許多時候這些都只是你們的自作多情？拿我來說，我穿著軍裝，可是我還是被性侵了，難道要說我穿得太暴露嗎？或者要說這制服的上衣不夠長，不夠遮掩我的臀部？衣領不夠長，不夠遮掩我的脖子？各位，這很荒謬，對吧？一切都是這麼荒謬！所以，請不要再檢討受害人，請不要總是拿有色眼鏡看待受害人，真正該被討論與撻伐的，是加害者。」

 

「我一直致力推廣性平相關事項，為的就是讓大家對彼此的性別能夠更加了解，而不是像過去那樣，模模糊糊，什麼都不了解，什麼都是聽老一輩說，什麼都是道聽塗說……這是不正確的，如果我們一同認識彼此，我們就會了解彼此，這樣傷害就會減低，我們能夠到達一個更加完美的社會。」

 

「我要謝謝我的Alpha，謝謝他一路陪我走過，也非常體諒我。」Pike握住Number One的手，「我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你，你是我見過最堅強的人。」兩人在眾目睽睽下親吻。

 

而這個畫面也同時轉播到了整個星際聯邦。

 

Pike這次的演說非常成功，許多地方都發起響應，支持Pike的理念。

 

許多地方也開始推動性平教育，推動友善空間，讓每個性別都能夠驕傲做自己。

 

而Jim敬佩Pike到不行。

 

他今天是第一次到Spock的住處，他們今天在這裡約會，因為Spock說要做瓦肯菜給他吃。

 

飯後，倆人坐在沙發上一起聊天。Jim拉著Spock的手，「我真的太崇拜Chris了，他真的好堅強！」

 

「Captain Pike確實擁有很多美德，而堅忍是其中之一。」

 

Jim抱住Spock，「Spock！」

 

「Jim？」

 

「吻我！」

 

Spock挑起一根眉，交往以來，Jim從來沒有要求過擁抱與牽手以外的動作，現在卻要他吻他。

 

「Spock，你不想吻我嗎？」

 

「不是，只是……你以前從未這樣要求過。」

 

「噢，Spock，」Jim笑了，「我想告訴你，我準備好了……」他突然低下頭，Spock發現他的臉已經紅透了。

 

他明白了。

 

Jim希望跟他發生進一步的……接觸。

 

「Jim，你確定嗎？」

 

Jim搥了搥男友的胸膛，「不要讓我再說一遍啦！我羞死了！」

 

Spock於是將Jim攔腰抱起，走進臥室。

 

他輕輕將Jim放在床上，自己也上了床。他注視著Jim，從他羞紅的臉，到他的頸項、起伏的胸口以及以下……Spock再次問了他：「你確定嗎？」

 

「確定……我……我想很久了……只是一直覺得不是時候……現在Pike的官司結束了，我覺得……是時候了……我愛你。」

 

Jim將臉撇過一邊。

 

Spock吻了他的手，接著，開始替自己與Jim脫衣服。

 

兩個人坦誠相見。

 

Spock壓上Jim，吻著他的脖子，那腺體散發著淡淡清香。

 

接著，他舔弄Jim胸前的兩顆茱萸，從未有過的感覺令Jim發出呻吟，身體微微顫抖。

 

他猛然想起三年前，Marcus用筷子夾他的乳頭，那種羞辱感讓他害怕起來。

 

Spock察覺了異樣，便將手放到Jim的臉龐。

 

「你的思緒就是我的思緒，我們融為一體。」

 

接著，Jim開始覺得放鬆。

 

一股暖流從Spock的指尖竄入他的心頭。

 

他不再害怕，被舔弄的愉悅感再次回來。

 

他感覺自己下身慢慢發硬、腫脹。

 

Spock慢慢舔向Jim的性器。

 

他擔心Jim還是會緊張，於是用指尖親吻著Jim的指尖。

 

暖流從指間竄入心房，Jim從來沒感受過這樣溫暖，這樣幸福的感覺。

 

後穴分泌的水汁越來越多，空氣中的信息素也越來越濃。

 

Jim覺得自己後穴很空虛，很想要有什麼進入他、填滿他。他雙腳纏繞住Spock的腰，屁股不斷扭動，蹭上Spock已然硬挺的陰莖。

 

Spock將他的屁股壓回床上，他撸一撸自己已經硬得吐汁的陰莖，然後抵在Jim粉色的洞口前，不斷摩擦、摩擦。

 

Jim分泌的水更多了。

 

他開始發出鼻音與渴求：「Spock……求你……我要……」

 

「不行，還不行，你必須先擴張。」

 

Spock於是將手指放入Jim的嫩穴裡。

 

被進入的感覺讓Jim顫抖，「啊……好……」好舒服。

 

Spock見Jim適應後，慢慢加入兩根、三根。

 

他的手指在Jim的穴內翻攪、進出。

 

「啊啊……」Spock碰觸到了Jim某一個點，Jim的陰莖稍微彈了一下。

 

他抬頭看，他的愛人眼裡都是水氣，渾身粉紅。

 

Spock決定不再擴張，他將手指抽出，然後慢慢將自己的陰莖塞入Jim一開一合的小穴。

 

瓦肯人的三層龜頭不是開玩笑的，一進入Jim就痛得有點想叫。

 

但是他忍住了，只是生理性的淚水還是止不住地滑落。

 

「Jim，你會痛，我們停住好不好？」Spock就要抽出，但Jim告訴他不用。

 

「繼續。」

 

於是Spock慢慢將自己粗大又長的陰莖慢慢捅進Jim的體內。

 

終於全部沒入，Jim只感到自己體內被塞滿。這種實足的感覺讓她有點滿足，又覺得很安心。他被自己所愛的人佔有，被自己所愛的人進入，他很開心。

 

他覺得這也許也是一種幸福吧？

 

漸漸地，前人未至之徑逐漸放鬆了開來。

 

Spock便開始緩緩律動。

 

然後他加快了速度，越來越快，越來越快。

 

「啊、啊、啊……」

 

他的每一下都頂到Jim的敏感點，每一次都用力撞上他的前列腺。

 

「好舒服……好舒服……啊啊！」

 

Spock將Jim的腿放到自己肩上，如此他的陰莖進入得更深了。

 

「啊啊……太深……啊啊……」好舒服，好舒服！

 

Jim覺得自己舒服得快要死掉了。

 

他抱住Spock的脖子，Spock索性低下頭，舔弄Jim挺立的乳頭。

 

「啊……」帶有鼻音的呻吟讓Spock更硬了。

 

就這樣抽抽插插，不知道過了多久，Spock頂到了一塊肉壁。

 

「啊……」Jim發著抖，可是他堅定地看著Spock。

 

「標記我……」

 

得到了首肯，Spock便毫不猶豫努力攻擊那塊肉壁，直到肉壁被他操開，瓦肯人的三層龜頭摩擦著那塊敏感的肉壁，Jim抖著身體，頭向後仰，因為快感太強烈，射了出來，全部射到了Spock的身上；而Spock碩大的結就這樣堵住洞口，開始噴射他的精液。

 

就在這個時刻，Spock輕輕舔了幾下Omega香甜的腺體，然後用力咬了下去。

 

信息素注入、交融。

 

Jim昏了過去。

 

Spock躺到一旁，緊緊抱著Jim。

 

他摸摸Jim被汗水打濕的頭髮，將瀏海撥到一旁，輕吻了他的額頭。

 

「T’hy’la， Ashau nash-veh du。 」他輕輕在Jim耳邊呢喃著。

 

這夜，是他們的新開始。

 

明天，太陽升起，又是一個嶄新的開始。

 

未來的每一分，每一秒，他都要跟Jim一起度過。

 

也許，是該跟Captain談一談跟Jim結婚的可能性了……

  
  
  


[FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累到不想校對  
> 以後重新潤過再校  
> 感謝支持  
> 哈哈哈


End file.
